Loser Take All
by M E Wofford
Summary: A bit of TIVA fluff...Tony loses a bet and Ziva makes it all better.


I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

Living in North Florida, less than 100 miles from Gainesville, the home of the University of Florida Gators, it is very difficult not to get involved in college football championship fever. Of course, history now shows that Tim Tebow and his team of Gators won the BCS Bowl this last Thursday, just as they did 2 years ago against Ohio State University, Tony's alma mater. I began to wonder how Tony would have reacted to UF's second win in three years and this story came about.

It really is TIVA fluff. Not something I usually write but it was fun.

GO GATORS!

Loser Take All

Tony DiNozzo had had a lousy day. First McGee had made him wear an atrocious University of Florida football jersey because the Gators had won the BCS Bowl. He'd worn it all day. Still had it on, in fact. All part of the bet. Had to keep it on until he went to bed tonight. He looked lousy in blue and orange. Then he'd had to pay off over two hundred dollars in lost bets he owed various people at work including Abby and Gibbs. Gibbs had smirked and Abby had jumped up and down squealing while holding onto his neck giving him both a headache and a crick in his neck. Ducky had merely smiled and said, "I will expect you early tomorrow morning, Anthony. The dogs need their baths badly. I'm afraid they've been rolling in something malodorous." And now, now he stood outside Ziva's door to make good on his last wager. He had to sit through the entire DVD of "The Sound of Music," extras and all, without one word of complaint. And he had to stay awake. This would undoubtedly be the most painful payment of all.

Damn those Sooners! Double damn those Florida Gators! They had no business winning two championships in three years, especially the one against two years ago his very own Ohio State. Damn, damn, DAMN! If he never saw another Gator Chomp or heard that godawful ugly fight song again life might actually become bearable after a few dozen beers.

He heard a noise through the door and leaned his head against it, ear pressed to the wood. He felt his gorge rise. Ziva was singing, "raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…" God help him, he'd almost rather she shot him.

C'mon, DiNozzo. Be a man. Pay up. It can't be more than 3 or 4 hours of the most excruciatingly saccharine movie in the whole friggin' world. Get pass this and then those yappy dogs in the morning and you will be cool. Only a few more hours. He straightened up and knocked on the door loudly. The singing inside stopped.

"Come in, Tony. The door is unlocked."

Slowly, reluctantly, he pushed the door open.

"Hey," he said in a sad little voice.

She sounded disgustingly cheerful.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I will bring out the food."

Grinding his molars he sat down and did as she requested, grabbing the various remotes she used and then sitting and pouting. He looked around the room so he wouldn't have to watch the opening credits. She'd set out a couple of candles tonight. She did that sometimes. Said she liked the light they gave off. The wax columns were silver or gray-colored, kind of fancy. She'd also put a cloth on her coffee table, which she rarely did, a dark red or scarlet. He nodded. Nice. She must really be planning on gloating. He hung his head sighing heavily and waited for her to join him before turning on the movie. Would this day never end? He sighed again.

Suddenly he smelled something that made him feel a little better. Pizza? Pepperoni and sausage pizza? And was that hot wings too? He sat up. He definitely smelled something yummy.

Ziva came into the room from the kitchen with plates full of pizza and hot wings with bleu cheese for dipping. The girl could have a real future as a waitress if she ever wanted to change jobs, he thought. As she bent down in front of him he noticed what she was wearing. It looked like she was wearing an OSU football jersey. She put the food on the table and stood up, looking at him and smiling.

"Dig in. I will get some beers."

He watched her walk out of the room. It looked like the shirt was all she was wearing. The jersey was way too big for her, hanging off her shoulders and midway down her thighs. The scarlet color looked good on her; in fact, it looked real good on her. Her naked long legs seemed to go on forever. The number on the front of the jersey was 33, his old number from his days as tight end with OSU. He couldn't see the name though because her hair hung down over it. He had to fight the urge to get up and move her hair out of the way where it hung loose and curly so he could see whose name was on the back of the shirt. He only had the one jersey left from his glory football days and it was in his gym locker at work or was it? She wouldn't…would she?

She came back in the room with two beers and handed one to him. He took it and hissed, the coldness of it making him immediately switch hands and hold it with just a couple of fingers. She smiled prettily at him and sat down on the couch, taking a piece of pizza as she did.

"Turn on the movie, Tony," she said.

He became depressed again. Nodding he pushed the play button and turned up the sound.

He grabbed a piece of pizza and stuck half of it in his mouth then almost choked as he heard the beautiful tones of the snare drums rat tat tatting out the opening of the Ohio State Fight Song. What the hell? He turned to Ziva and she smiled at him and patted the side of his face gently.

"Even a Mossad officer could not subject you to further pain, Tony. You looked so sad all day I could not bear to continue your torture."

She turned his face back toward the TV and he saw the title of the film – "Ohio State Football in the 21st Century."

"Fank coo, Fivaaa," he said.

"Tony, chew and swallow. And you are welcome."

At the end of an hour, Tony had eaten eight slices of pizza to Ziva's two. He had eaten all but one of the wings. He was on his third beer and he had just finished watching a wrap up of eight years of OSU football with some fine, fine players and several Big 10 championships. Rubbing his tummy, he turned off the TV and relaxed back against the couch, a big smile on his face.

Ziva leaned lightly against his shoulder and said, "I am glad to see you smile, Tony. You have not been smiling much lately. I have been worried about you."

He turned his head; her face was only inches from his, her dark eyes serious with no glint of mischief.

"There hasn't been much to smile about, Ziva."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, hugging her body close to him.

"Yes," was all she said.

"This little treat really made a horrible day into a good one, Ziva. Thanks."

He moved his arm and put it around her, hugging her even closer. They sat for a few minutes, enjoying their togetherness without feeling the need to fill the silence. Then Ziva sat up straight.

"Why are you still wearing that shirt, Tony? The day is over."

He sighed again.

"I have to wear it until I go to bed tonight. It's all part of my bet with McGator-Lover."

"I think you should take it off," she said.

He quirked his eyebrows at her. She nodded emphatically.

"Yes, I think you should take it off and I will give you this one to wear."

She matched her actions to her words. She stood up and then reached down and grabbed the hem of the shirt pulling it over her head. He wanted to say something but couldn't catch his breath. She wore only a pair of scarlet bikini panties with an OSU emblem over her pelvic mound. Her perfect breasts were tipped by erect nipples as she stood still for a moment, smiling down at him, letting him look his fill.

Lifting her left leg she put it over his legs where they were still propped on the coffee table, effectively straddling him. She dropped the shirt on his lap and he saw it made a small tent where it landed on his groin and knew it wasn't just shirt material supporting the tenting effect.

"It is, after all, your shirt," she said and smiled.

She finished stepping over his legs and walked toward her bedroom. He watched her sweet ass in the tight panties all the way to the door. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

"You can take off the Florida shirt if you are going to bed, yes?"

She smile and blew him a kiss then vanished through the door.

Tony sat frozen in place. What had just happened? He picked up the jersey in his lap and sure enough the name DiNozzo was emblazoned across the top in the back. She must have broken into his locker. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry. She had looked spectacular in it and totally babelicious out of it. He felt totally disoriented and utterly turned on. He had an incredible urge to run into the bedroom and grab her and kiss her all over, especially those delectable little nipples. But was that what she wanted? He had no experience with Ziva in this state of mind. What should he do? He wanted her but he didn't want to die. What to do? He sat up straight, taking his feet from the table, but still could not decide.

Suddenly he heard her say in a low voice, "Go Buckeyes!"

He stood and ripped off the hated Florida shirt and put on his OSU jersey. He walked in her bedroom humming his fight song all the way.

END


End file.
